Love You My Crow: Volume 04: Legends Never Die
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Hello Again, Everyone! Here is the final installment of my fanfiction mini-series dedicated to "The Crow [1994]" and the late, great Brandon Lee. Rated M: For Even More Mature Content! Do not read this if you're easily offended. Also this is not recommended for anyone under the age of 18. Thanks! I hope everyone enjoys it, cries and feels the feels I added in for you!


**Love **_**U My Crow**_**…: Bookisode #04: **_**Real Love**__**… **_

_**By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino **_

_**FOR: NON-PROFIT! **_

_**Legends Never Die… **_

**#10: **

**Inferno… : **_**Innocent Eyes…**_

**O**ur story continues, where we left off in the third volume of "Love U My Crow": **"**_**H**__**uhh, huhh, huhh… I Love You, Skye! Uohh…" Eric groaned, as they continued wrestling each-other passionately all over his apartment floor… "Say that again…" She teased him in sweet but naughty tone, as they made-out harder and harder! "I LOVE YOU-OOH, SKYE-IIII-EEE!" Eric couldn't control himself any longer, he meant every word he said… "I Love You, Eric!" She squealed, feeling him cumming into her roughly. "Sing for me, Skye!" He commanded as he held her cheeks and gave her another, even harsher hickey… "It can't rain all the time… The sky can't cry forever! It can't rain all the time, your tears won't fall forever… And though, the night seems long… Uhh, uhh, uhh!" Sukai panted, moaning in a highly arousing, squeaky voice. "Go on, LOUDER!" Eric grunted, pushing his pounding chest against hers and feeling her heavenly touch of her fingers sliding through his sweaty, greasy hair… "It can't rain forever! It won't rain forever… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-EEEEEEEEEEHHH-RIC!" She squealed, loudly hitting a high note, Eric could only dream of singing… It was a high note, from another world, out-of-this-world – Another realm, all its own! "SKYE-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, huhh, huhh! I Love You-Ooooohh…" He confessed, tears streaming down his cheeks and they continued making-out and making love; with a roaring crash of thunder echoing Eric's confessions… The lightning clashing along with their passionate love-making! "Huhh, huhh…" Sukai panted, seeing Eric sitting over her still mostly in his leather outfit and his make-up still on; it was apparently water-proof! "Tell me, you love me…" Eric pleaded, feeling Sukai taking his hand as he rubbed her hand against his cheek… "I love you, Eric." She nodded, "Say it again…" He whispered, as they made-out a bit more. "I Love You, Eric…" Sukai confessed sweetly, tears glistening in her dark, poetic, chocolaty brown eyes! "Well, huhh, huhh… I guess, I won't die a virgin…" She joked lightly, "Haa, haa! You won't be dying, at all…" Eric somberly chuckled, though his laugh was more humanized, this time! "I just – I don't want this night to end…" Sukai confessed shyly blushing. "It has to end. But it won't be forgotten…" He smiled lovingly, to her as they hugged each-other tightly and he passionately her cheek and ear**_…

**A**nd with that scene now complete, we continue tracking the prey of our story… It was stormy and windy, outside the Rose's Thorn Ballroom; and Top Dollar, Cranker, Money Marty and Myca were all discussing the first Devil's Night that NorCal would be seeing in decades… Or so it seemed? "Well, well, well, gentlemen… It seems the night has come." Top Dollar explained, confidently. "We've been resurrected and it's our job to city this entire fuckin' city on fire!" He exclaimed, causing all the pointless side characters to cheer and bang their hands on the table… "We were once institutionalized as one of the greatest! We even had Devil's Night greeting cards… But now, well, hell, barely anyone knows who we are." Top Dollar continued his cocky dialogue. "Tell me, boy! Do you know who we are?" He asked Cranker, coldly. "I feel like a drag-queen in a room full of straight serial killers!" Cranker blushed, sheepishly. "I feel like a drag-queen in a room full of straight serial killers! Well, goddamn… I bet your momma is proud of you!" Top Dollar laughed, loudly along with the rest of the bad guys in the room. "So, what's the plan boss?" Random Evil Business Guy #1 asked, Top Dollar curiously. "The plan? Ah well, we're gonna set a fire so goddamned big that the Gods will know who we are again!" Top Dollar shouted, riling the gang up… Only for everyone to turn at the sound of a large Raven flying into the room and cawing loudly. "I like the pretty lights…" Myca thought aloud, as all the bad guys chuckled, right as the Raven began cawing… "That's a big-ass fucking bird…" Random Evil Business #2 thought aloud as Sukai and Eric suddenly burst through the window. "Hello, gentlemen…" Eric smirked, as "Ah, it's been a while… The avenger? The killer of killers. I like the outfit, still not so sure about the makeup…" Top Dollar explained cockily watching as Sukai entered the room her fingers interlocked with Eric's. "Ladies & gents, it's the moment, you've waited for…" Sukai boldly spoke, yet her tone was collected and calming. "Oh? You're the new girl? Draven's girlfriend… The Moonlight Ghoul of Northern California…" Top Dollar smirked taking in Sukai's figure, in her tight leather, Tokyo Ghoul-ensemble. "I prefer the Raven, I think it's more suitable to me…" She snapped confidently. "Really?" Myca asked, amazed by Sukai's confidence. "Yea, really!" Sukai cockily teased Myca causing her to frown awkwardly… "So, tell me, Miss Moon… You still a virgin?" Top Dollar smirked, "Huaahhh…" Sukai yawned momentarily, as Eric then held their interlocked hands up as if to say – "Not anymore, motherfucker…" He growled, "We just want him…" Sukai pointed at a shivering Cranker. "Well, you can't have em'." Top Dollar chuckled, "I see. I guess, you've made your decision…" Eric responded icily. "This is already boring the hell outta me, kill em'! And get me Miss Moon!" He commanded his crew to start shooting, as Eric guarded Sukai and the Crow and the Raven circled around the room as Eric fell to the ground. "Eric!" Sukai gasped, crashing to her knees as she wrapped her arms around his waist and heard his heart instantaneously pounding! "I'm fine, Sukai…" Eric smirked at her, sitting up immediately as they shared a passionate peck on the lips; and Eric began killing everyone in the room! As well as tossing Cranker at Sukai… "Sukai – Sukai – I, I, I…" Cranker pleaded, as she gripped his collar and held him near the window of the Rose's Thorn Ballroom… "What is it, Cranker?" Sukai smirked, "I'm not Cranker, Cranker died…" He sobbed, "It's not a good day to be a bad guy…" She grinned, "Cranker's dead!" Cranker pleaded, "You're right…" She agreed tossing him through the second-story window; where he crashed to his bloody death on the top of a familiar police car… "Sukai…" Eric was intensely aroused by Sukai's badassery, as he continued killing all the other pointless characters, that we all don't give a shit about! "Eric…" She pulled her ghoul mask up with a clever wink… "SUKAI!?" His eyes widened at the sound of Myca shooting a syringe of bloodred morphine into Sukai's shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She shrieked, hitting the ground as the Raven circled around Myca; then it circled with the Crow around Eric who was shooting people as well as pulling Sukai into his lap… "No… I Love You, Skye… I Love You! You're my reason for living…" Eric pleaded, as he turned for a quick second to kill another bad guy trying to shoot him. "Ehh – ehh – Eric…" Sukai's eyes were hauntingly dark as the Raven suddenly landed on her shoulder and she pulled the syringe out and began bleeding out… "Tell me, you love me, again…" She pleaded, as he turned to face in front of his only to realize her chest was pumping and everyone paused to see what was to happen next! "I Love You, Skye… You're my everything, my perfect butterfly." He felt tears in his eyes, as he leaned down and they shared another more passionate, mini-make-out session and Eric felt her hand sliding onto the back of his neck. "Skye?" Eric asked, as the Raven cooed at him with a unique glance… "Thanks for everything, Eric…" Sukai nodded, as everyone realized Sukai's bleeding had stopped and she was suddenly sitting up as if nothing had happened… "Oh shit!" Money Marty gasped, "Huhh? You mean to tell me!? – "Yea, you son of a bitch… You already said it yourself, Sukai's my girlfriend…" Eric smirked at him, as Sukai gripped his wrist and they both stood up; ready to end the game with Top Dollar, Money Marty and Myca… "Get her, Marty!" Top Dollar's lazy-ass commanded Marty to capture Sukai, as he grabbed her from behind and Eric pulled out a pistol and began firing shots at him…

**O**nly for everyone to pause once more, at the sound of police sirens! "EVERYONE! Come out with your hands up…" The sound of the police warning them made everyone freak out a bit! Well, what was left of everyone, that is… [Sukai: Allow me to rephrase that, if I may…]! The sounds of the police's warnings and helicopters shining its lights above the two-story building caused Top Dollar, Myca, Money Marty, Eric and Sukai to all freak out a bit! "Ahh shit…" Eric griped, still battling Money Marty who held Sukai tightly from behind… "Get OFF!" Sukai shouted, finally elbowing him in the rib-cage and drop-kicking him in the crotch. "AAAHHH MAAN!" Marty shouted, feeling the pain from Sukai's rough drop-kick… "This is for trying to fuck with my butterfly, Sukai…" Eric snapped, shooting Marty in the crotch. "OWWWWAAAHHH!" He shrieked, holding his crotch in pain only to watch as Eric handed Sukai his pistol and she shot him in the heart… "That's for being a creep…" She finished him off, shamelessly. "Damn you! That was my righthand man…" Top Dollar growled, finally infuriated at Sukai and Eric's talent for merciless retributions! Myca nodded to Top Dollar and gripped Sukai by her wrist; snatching her up away from Eric speedily… "ERIC!" Sukai screamed reaching her hand out for him as her Raven followed Myca and Top Dollar! "SKYE-II-EEE!" Eric shouted, dumbstruck by the fact Myca was fast enough to snack his love of the night, Sukai Todd, so fucking quickly… _It's not over yet… _He thought as he tossed his jacket off and climbed onto the roof, to see where they were taking Sukai… "I know this shit…" He growled, enraged with himself for not saving Sukai earlier!

**#11: **

**Devil… **

**F**inally, Eric began dodging the police's helicopter shooting at him and jumping over multiple buildings; following after Top Dollar's car… "Look at those streets… Ya' see those buildings, Miss Moon? They should all be on fire, right now…" Top Dollar explained to Sukai, flirtatiously as Myca held a knife to her throat. "It should look like hell's fury, right now." He added, thoughtfully. "What's your fucking point?" Sukai demanded, icily. "Your eyes… Are so innocent!" Myca winked at Sukai, lifting the knife at Sukai as she released her. "No! Not yet, Myca… Let's wait till we get to the Church." Top Dollar once again prevented Myca from stabbing Sukai's eyes out; as Sukai held the Raven in her arms and licked it her wrists lovingly. "Yes, my love." Myca reluctantly put the knife down and let Sukai sit uncomfortably in-between them… "Tell me, Top Dollar… What's your reasoning behind capturing me?" Sukai asked him sternly. "You've already lost to Draven when it comes to my virginity…" She added cockily… "That's not his only reason." Myca hissed in annoyance. "Thanks for the news flash, Captain Obvious!" Sukai replied, rolling her eyes… "So rude…" Myca griped, "She's just uneducated, Myca." Top Dollar explained, trying to ease his love's annoyance… "Uneducated? In what being the baddest badass in this story? Sorry, Top Dollar… I think you're the one who needs a little education, in that field of study!" Sukai's ranting was beginning to annoy both Top Dollar & Myca… "Do you ever shut up?" Top Dollar asked, sincerely frustrated as their car arrived in front of the First Catholic Church of Stockton, California! "Do you ever get annoyed with your hair being that long?" Sukai asked, curiously. "Why are you asking?" Top Dollar demanded, confounded by Sukai's unapologetic talkativeness! "I just want to know, does it ever get annoying having to keep up with that long hair?" She asked, "She actually has a point, with this question, my dear…" Myca nodded, flirting with Sukai. "I always a have a good point!" Sukai rolled her eyes, again… "Goddamn it! Can you at least pretend like you're afraid?" Top Dollar shouted, intensely irritated as he pushed her into the Catholic Church and she took in the beauty of the stain-glass artwork all over the ceilings… "What's that for?" She asked, pointing at the large, wooden, blood splattered Cross in front of the Priest's Alter… "You're about to find out, my dear." Top Dollar finally noticed some fear in Sukai! "Myca… Keep her calm!" He commanded Myca, as Myca grabbed Sukai forcefully and began chaining her to the Cross. "The fuck is wrong with you two bitches?" Sukai demanded, struggling with Myca's chains as she felt her wrists suddenly being stabbed by two large sharp knives. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She shrieked, squealing in agony as she felt Myca stab two more larger knives into her ankles, penning her symbolically to the Cross…

**A**nyway, as Sukai was fighting Myca back and bleeding out on the Cross… Eric finally jumped off of the building nearest to the First Catholic Church of Stockton, California which was Mikey's 10-Dollar Tattoo Parlor featuring the Devil Boy's Best Creations and landing on his feet, in front of Officer Titus's car… "Get in!" Officer Titus opened the door, for Eric… "Long time, no see?" He greeted Eric, jokingly. "I guess, you got reincarnated, as well?" Eric had a slight smile, seeing his old friend ready to help him save the night one last time… "Where to?" Titus asked curiously. "That church!" Eric pointed at the Church, "Ya' know, it's a good thing, I'm suspended, right now… 'Cause I've been on the Raven's Crow-Case for a while now! And my boss would definitely be – Huhh?" Titus asked, realizing halfway through the drive that Eric had disappeared leaving a bloody seat for him to comprehend… "I should've known…" Titus shrugged, as he continued driving to the Church! "So, are you dying yet?" Myca callously asked Sukai, seeing her sobbing and biting her bottom lip as she whispered for Eric… "Eric…" She sobbed, feeling her wounds quietly healing under both of their noses! [Eric: That bastard Top Dollar and his dumbass girlfriend Myca's noses… Sukai: Yea, those are the people, I was referring to… Eric: *Gently rubbing her hair* I know.] "I'm so sorry, Eric… I should've known." Sukai was having so many realizations, too many to count, at this point! "So, when can I take her eyes out?" Myca asked Top Dollar, as they shared a kiss… "When you get your own fuckin' eyes EXAMINED, you creep-ass bitch!" Sukai shouted, feverously revealing her rebellious nature, even more-so than earlier on… "Not yet, I'm afraid…" Top Dollar teased her, as they both noticed Sukai's bird, the Raven circling over them. "The bird, should we kill it?" Myca asked, pulling a gun out of her tight, black jeans… "Na, that bird isn't the Crow… We don't have anything to worry about." Top Dollar, himself was being a little too confident as he grabbed a gun and sat over Sukai perversely… "That's what you think, bitch." Sukai growled, at him as he started noticing the blood all over the Cross sliding up and into the open wounds Sukai had been apparently bleeding out from. "Am I really a bitch to you?" He teased her, as she glared at him coldly… "You have no goddamned, fucking idea…" She held back from crying, feeling him holding a gun to her head. "You're fuckin' pathetic compared Eric! Eric gave his life for the ones he's loved… And all you ever did was create hell for him and his love, Shelley; and his goddaughter Sarah! You're heartless! And your girlfriend is clearly bisexual…" Sukai's last remark made Myca's eyes blaze with fury! "You think Shelley is _**his only love**_?" He asked, curiously in a certain tone that made Sukai's eyes glisten with sorrow… _I knew it! I fuckin' knew it… He does love me! But I'm not meant to be with him, in this life or the next one, for that matter… Damn it, this sucks! Oy vay… I hate to be so direct… _Sukai thought as she watched as Myca grabbed the Raven and tried running upstairs with it. "You don't wanna do that." She thought aloud, warning Myca maliciously… "All the power you have, all the power you've ever had, it is all mine, now…" Myca smirked, her voice echoing near the Church bell tower. "Are you sure, you don't wanna give her, one last kiss?" Sukai asked Top Dollar, frigidly… "I know this shit… Not this time." Top Dollar whispered in her eyes, as they both heard Myca's sudden shrieks and horrifyingly satisfying falling. "KAAWWWAAAHHH! KWAAAAHHHH-AAALLLAAUUCCK!" The sound of the Raven cawing loudly and clawing Myca's out; was louder than Myca's screaming as she fell off of the footing of the steps and began ringing the Church bell as she fell to her ground, dying. "You think you know everything?" She asked him, feeling the gun pressing against the top of her forehead, near the ends of her platinum blonde bangs… "Na, I just know that every man has a devil and every girl has a demon." Top Dollar flirted with her, even more feeling her shivering. "I guess, you've never met my demons, then, ehh?" Sukai cringed but spoke angrily… "I think I know, one of your demons… Better than you think." He smirked, as he took off her ghoul-mask and threw it onto the ground. "Such pretty, plump lips… Tell me, how did it feel when Eric stuck the tip in?" He asked her, vulgarly! "LET. HER. GO!" Eric commanded, slamming the doors to the church open as his Crow flew past him and bit Top Dollar's hand… "AHH SHIIT!" Top Dollar griped, feeling the bird biting his gloved hand and his gun dropping to the floor. "You're right, you should be saying ah shit." She smirked at him, as the knives suddenly flew out of her wrists and ankles and forced Top Dollar backwards, down towards the floor. "I'm so sick of dealing with you CREEPER-ASS FUCKBOYS!" Sukai roared, drop-kicking him in the crotch, causing him to hit the floor as she hopped in front of Eric… "Skye…" Eric gazed at her, as they hugged each-other intensely firmly… "Ohh, Eric…" She felt tears streaking down her cheeks, "It's okay… I'm always gonna be in your heart and soul…" He whispered, drying her cheeks and passionately French-kissing her lips. "Skye…" He began, "It's time for this night, to end." Sukai thought aloud, as they hugged each-other tighter one last time; as Top Dollar ran away from the two intensely infuriated birds chasing him; the Raven and the Crow… "I wasn't lying to you, when I said I love you…" Eric explained, holding her back for a momentarily. "I know, I wasn't either… But I think you deserve to be happier than this." Sukai spoke somberly, as he kissed her once again on the lips, even more passionately than before!

**#12: **

**Devil… : Crow's Call! **

"**S**kye, we need to finish this…" He whispered to her, "But please promise me, you'll always cherish these memories." Eric whispered holding her in his arms as he lifted a pinky-finger up for her. "Always and forever…" Sukai nodded, as they shared a passionate kiss and pinky-swore with each-other… "That's our promise code, from now on..." Eric grunted a bit in her ears, as they finally headed upstairs following the cowardly Top Dollar who was being chased by the Crow and the Raven! "Haa!" Top Dollar smirked, grabbing Sukai from behind and holding her mouth closed with his free hand. "SUKAI-II-EE!" Eric shouted, "Let her go!" He commanded, "You can have me, let her go…" Eric marched towards Top Dollar boldly. "Well, okay…" Top Dollar shrugged, letting Sukai go sliding down the roof during the thunderstorm of this epic grandeur final battle… "SKYE-III-EEEE!" Eric exclaimed, seeing her holding onto the roof's awning and forcing herself up to try and fight back. "ERIC, LOOK OUT!" She pleaded, sobbing whilst continuing to crawl back up… "Ya' know son, I've always wondered Sailor Moon's real name was in English and I'm glad, I can finally know…" Top Dollar grinned coldly, as he pulled his sword out and began slashing at Eric. "Her name is Skye, Skye Tsukino and she's more than you'll ever be!" Eric roared, dodging the slashing; and kicking Top Dollar down on his back… "Does she mean more to ya', than your other little lady? The one you wanted to marry?" He asked, heartlessly. "It doesn't FUCKING matter!" Sukai hollered, standing up and pulling a piece of the Church's roof off that represented guarding of this Church's obvious sacredness and tossing to Eric. "Stop FUCKIN' asking me, about Shelley! Goddamn it!" Eric howled, catching the weapon as Top Dollar tried to stab Sukai with his sword only to feel her slide under him and with a powerful breakdancing move force him sliding the near end of the Church's roof. "Nice." Eric thought aloud, impressed. "No problem…" She nodded, as Top Dollar immediately pulled Eric's foot down causing him to slide down near the end of the roof, as well. "You wanted to know how I truly feel about Skye?" Eric demanded, feeling Top Dollar punching and knocking his weapon out of his hand. "Goddamn it!" Sukai griped, sobbing…

**A**ll the while, Officer Titus just made it onto the scene and raced upstairs to see what was happening as the Raven guided him to see Sukai watching Eric's final battle with Top Dollar (again)… "Yo, Miss Raven! Is this your bird?" Titus called to Sukai. "The Raven…" Sukai gasped, as the Raven flew over her, circling the stormy skies… "Nothin' would please me, more…" Top Dollar replied to Eric, tossing his sword down into the rainy streets far below them. "Damn it!" Titus knew he had to keep the scene clear, so he dashed back downstairs. "I'm sorry, to destroy your second chance at happiness. But I do have to say, seeing you fighting like a man, that has truly put a smile on my face…" Top Dollar explained, cockily as Eric stood kneeling in front of him… "Second chance?" Sukai began, "It's not my only second chance! You can go ahead and kill me… But there's I want you to have, first…" Eric pounced at Top Dollar, gripping his head harshly and transferring all the horrid memories that had been haunting Sukai, since before they had even met to Top Dollar! [Sukai: I'm not sobbing alone! We're both sobbing alone…]… "Huaaahhhh!? Ahh – ahh – ahhh!" Top Dollar gasped, seeing all the horrors from Sukai's childhood at Montevallo Elementary School through her hell of 2014 [Sukai: Aka "Heartbreak Syndrome"!], up until the agonizing, soulwrenching pain that Sukai's heart had been feeling before she and Eric finally met much earlier that night… "OVER 20 YEARS OF PAIN! It's all of Sukai's suffering! Everything Skye went through… I DON'T WANT IT, ANYMORE!" Eric roared, still transferring his memories including the one he had of Shelley first putting him back into his grave, that Devil's Night many, many, many, MANY Moons ago… "It's all for you! I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!" He exclaimed, finally releasing Top Dollar who fell immediately to his death at the top of the Church's roofing beams. He was automatically decapitated… "Huhh, huhh, huhh…" Eric panted, as he saw Sukai's pale, pure, porcelain white hand waiting for him. "Eric?" She asked, feeling their bodies pounding against each-other… "I finally let it all go…" He explained, sounding oddly happy. "Even Shelley?" Sukai asked, without thinking. "Yea, butterfly… Even Shelley." Eric held the back of her head and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Wha – wha – why?" Sukai's eyes were overflowing with tears; as they stood on the roof, hugging and he comforted her in her overwhelming sobbing…

**#13: **

**Crow Call… **

"**B**ecause, this time, it was my own spirit's freewill…" Eric's next response, as they walked together, down the stairs with their fingers interlocked made Sukai quietly nod in a bittersweet acceptance. "Would've been nice, if you had told me, a little earlier…" Sukai teased him, half-jokingly… "You wouldn't have stayed, if I did." Eric wasn't wrong, in this case! "You two alright?" Titus asked them, as they both noticed a swarm of black-and-yellow butterflies floating where the Cross had fallen… "Yea, I think we're gonna be fine…" Eric spoke for the both of them, as Sukai nodded silently. "Here he is! What a mess! Is this nightmare, your fault, Titus?" Detective Yagami demanded, racing onto the scene. "You two can go home now…" Titus smiled at the odd couple; and they left both waving at him. "Who were those two?" Yagami asked, angrily… "Just a couple of cosplayers prepping for Halloween, tomorrow…" Titus smirked, "Your vigilante's on the roof… And his girlfriend is under the stairs." He snapped, "You're late…" Titus walked away from Yagami proudly; as he headed back into his car and began playing the song he remembered hearing coming from Eric's apartment or at least a version of it "Rain Forever"…

**A**nd as Sukai and Eric reached the bus-stop, the Raven swooped over Sukai and landed on her shoulder. "Go home now, Skye. It's all over, now…" Eric explained, "I know…" She nodded, forgetting that she still had Eric's guitar strapped to her Tokyo Ghoul cosplay. "Goodbye, butterfly." He gripped her wrist momentarily, as they shared a deeply loving hug and one last quick yet intensely passionate peck on the lips… Then as Sukai felt Eric releasing her, she noticed the Crow staring at her and flying off. "Goodbye, Draven…" She nodded, feeling a painful sense of satisfaction; as she hopped into the bus and headed home. She then headed into her apartment, on the 2nd floor and greeted her dog Shiki with a warm hug and Shiki began licking her ankle lovingly. "Hey, Shiki… Happy Angel's Night." She nodded, as she walked into her bedroom and slowly lifted the guitar off of her back and leaned it against the wall next to her Lady Athena Scepter [Sukai: The anime is "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas"…]. "Huhh…" She sighed, as she took off her skeleton bracelet-cuff and changed back into her pajamas for a good night's sleep… "Thanks, Eric…" Sukai whispered to herself, as she cuddled under the covers holding the DVD-case in her arms as she fell asleep tears staining the case.

**Epilogue:**

_**Love Lasts Forever**_**… **

**Y**ea, no, that paragraph was not the ending… So! Back inside Eric's apartment, he walked into his living room and saw the makeshift bed having been ruined and stained, in every way imaginable; in terms of the sheets… 😉 😉! And he sat down on the bed, as the Crow handed him Skye's disc… "I think it's time, she got this autographed…" Eric smiled somberly, as he grabbed a sharpie and wrote on the disc… The next day, Sukai awoke to a fairly bright day at around 9:00 A.M. for Sinister Creature Con on Halloween Day! "Hmm, hmm… Hmm-hmm…" She sniffled, sighing as she saw The Crow DVD in her hands and she opened it up. "What a weird dream?" Sukai thought aloud, only to notice what the disc said… _Thanks for everything, butterfly – Love, Eric Draven… _Those words caused tears to slide down Sukai's warming cheeks as she kissed the disc; and closed the DVD case gently. "Huhh?" She gasped, hearing a loud clap of thunder and realized that the electric guitar that was leaning against her wall was long-gone…

**F**inally, at Sinister Creature Con: Fall Halloween 2019 Special… Sukai was walking around with her platinum blonde hair down and her Tokyo Ghoul ensemble rocking and rolling. She chit-chatted with some extremely creepy cosplayers, who turned out to be really nice, respectable people; a couple of whom she knew would be her best friends! When as she glanced at her phone, for a moment to check what time the autograph sessions for Bai Ling started… "Hmm?" She looked up, seeing an EXTREMELY handsome Eric Draven cosplayer, in his full, well-built, leather-drenched glory though his jacket wasn't on. And it appeared he had an animatronic Crow on his shoulder. "That is badass!" The Hellraiser cosplayer thought aloud, "Definitely… That's an iconic classic." Sukai nodded, giving the Eric Draven-cosplayer a friendly yet casual smile. "So, the autograph sessions don't start for another thirty minutes?" She asked, checking the schedule with her new friend who was cosplaying Mrs. Lovett from Sweeney Todd… "Oh, yes, love! So, that gives you thirty minutes to make new friends…" This Mrs. Lovett could see right through Sukai! "Huh?" Sukai lifted an eyebrow, "Watch out, Miss Moon… I think there's a Crow calling you!" The Hellraiser cosplayer teased her, warmly. "Hmm?" She asked, still not fully believing what was happening. _It was all a dream, wasn't it? I mean, I have my guitar around my back as well… _Sukai thought, realizing the guitar her best friend Sabrina's brother had given her was strapped to the back of her cosplay. "Well, it was great meeting you, love!" Mrs. Lovett smiled, hugging Sukai as she and her husband left. "Thank you guys!" She smiled to them, shaking the Hellraiser's hand politely. "No problem…" The Hellraiser cosplayer nodded in an encouraging mannerism… "Excuse me, Miss." Eric Draven aka Brandon Zhou approached her, once the couple had left. "Oh? Hey?" Sukai was mentally baffled by the fact that this sexy-ass Eric Draven-cosplayer was approaching her, especially after that wildly dreamy Angel's night she had about 7 hours earlier… "Is your name Sukai?" Eric already knew her name. "Well, yes, yes it is. Eric…" She nodded, putting her game face on and adjusting her ghoul-mask that was acting as more of a choker at this point than a full-on menacing mask! "It's nice to meet you, Sukai." Eric placed his bracelet-cuffed hand out for her to shake, "Thank you. It's a pleasure, Eric…" Sukai grinned, feeling him shaking her hand firmly… "Yea, I saw your post on the Facebook group and I knew I had to meet you, in person, for once!" Eric smiled flirtatiously. "Oh? You're Brandon Zhou?" She asked, feeling relieved that it was someone she had some knowledge about! [Eric: More knowledge, than she realized, at that time…]… "That's me! Aka Brandon Lee's reincarnation…" Brandon Zhou joked, half-jokingly… "Well, isn't it a pleasure?" Sukai joked, giggling lightly. "Indeed, it is! Why so serious?" Brandon Zhou asked, teasing her lovingly… "Well, nothing is trivial." She replied, her chocolaty brown eyes glistening with so many stories inside them; it was a bit hard to decipher what exactly her eyes were saying. "Yea, we're just alike." He thought aloud, quoting a story she had shared in the group a few months earlier… "But don't you think, it's a little bright for Halloween Day?" He asked her flirtatiously. "It can't rain all the time…" Skye said somberly, glancing at the window as they both noticed two intensely large thunder heads beginning to cover the bright, October skies…

"**Y**ea, you're right… You're like a butterfly." Zhou thought aloud, "Hmm?" She asked, slightly caught off-guard… "Like the butterfly I always remembered…" He smirked, as he noticed the guitar strapped to the back of her cosplay. "The Crow… The Legend… My savior." Sukai responded, thoughtfully… "You live in Stockton, right?" Eric/Brandon asked her, curiously. "Huh? Oh, yea… Sorry, my mind was wandering…" She nodded, in a friendly, warm fashion. "Be unapologetic." He smiled, standing closer to her… "You're right, I need to be more unapologetic…" She agreed, blushing lightly as he walked towards her and they felt their tension growing. "You talk a lot, don't you?" Eric asked, teasing her flirtatiously. "I know!" Sukai joked cheerfully, feeling Eric's hand sliding onto the small of her back… "Selfie, please, Miss Tsukino?" He asked her, seductively. "Of course, Mr. Draven…" Sukai nodded, blushing deeper; feeling him gluing his side to hers. "Call me, Skye…" She replied, after they took a few photos on his phone… "Okay, Skye. I think I'll call you, butterfly…" He smirked, lovingly. "Fair enough." Sukai shrugged, feeling Eric's frame glued to her side… "So, butterfly… Call me, Eric." He grinned, his black-painted lips shimmering a bit with some anime-esque drool! "Okay, Eric." She smiled, sweetly at him. "Now, a photo on my phone?" Sukai asked Eric, politely. "Of course, butterfly!" Eric blushed, as she opened her smartphone's camera and he gently took the phone; brushing his fingers against her knuckles helping her take the photos. "Smile!" He teased her, as she posed cutely. "What's 1,000 minus 7?" He joked, "993!" She explained, as he took a few more photos on her phone… "Well, I live in Lodi, about 20 minutes from Stockton… And I was wondering, if you knew about the screening of Studio Ghibli's classic film Nausicaa: Of the Valley of the Wind?" Eric asked her, curiously. "I saw an ad for it, on my Facebook." She nodded, curiously. _Please be single, please be single, please be single! Please… _Sukai thought, feeling a deep, inexplicable connection to this particular Eric Draven! "Well, I was thinking since we're both single… If you wanted to go out, next weekend the first weekend of November and see the movie together?" Eric asked boldly; noticing the amethyst ring on Sukai's ring finger. "I'd love to." She smiled softly, as they instinctively interlocked their fingers and gazed at each-other yearningly. As Sukai noticed that this cosplayer was missing Shelley's necklace with her ring on it… _"I let go of it all…" – He told me, that night. But did he really do it for me? _Sukai wondered, as she and Eric chit-chatted a little bit. Only to notice Bai Ling passing by them and waving at them, cheerfully… "That – that's Bai Ling…" She gasped, blushing in her fangirlisms! "That's awesome! I see, you're going to get her autograph?" Eric asked her, noticing her DVD… "Well, since I can't get Brandon Lee's autograph…" Sukai sighed, thoughtfully; noticing the animatronic Crow's glance at her. "Here, I have a sharpie…" He gently took the DVD out of her hands; and signed it in a beautiful signature that had an IMMENSELY striking resemblance to Brandon Lee's legendary signature! Though his signature, of course read – "You're my butterfly... – Regards Brandon Zhou." She read his autograph aloud… "I see, she met Eric." Bai Ling grinned, to her security guards. "They're a cute couple…" Her security guard agreed. "Yea and it happened so long ago, I can let those insults she made slide…" Bai Ling giggled, lightheartedly… "Didn't it happen, last night Ma'am?" Her other security guard asked, quietly. "Listen to my songs…" She snapped, in slight annoyance…

"**S**o, what did you think of The Crow, the first you saw it?" Eric asked Sukai, sweetly. "One word: Incredible…" She replied, cutely… "What's your favorite scene in the movie? I mean, other than the Inferno solo?" Eric asked her curiously… "I'd have to say…" Sukai really had to think about that one question! "When Eric creates the bird symbol out of flames." She replied having clearly thought it through, for a few moments. "That's my second favorite scene, as well." He smiled, "What's your favorite scene of all?" Sukai asked, boldly. "When I do my guitar solo," Eric began… "Although, I had a dream, last night about you…" He continued, "Me? Really?" Sukai joked, lightly. "Hmm, hmm, yes, you! I had a dream you were playing the Inferno and it was spectacular!" Eric explained, encouraging her; as he slid his hand around the top of her shoulder… She was a shorty, compared to him! "Ohh, oh wow…" Sukai nodded, impressed. "Why don't you play that for me?" He asked her, as they stood face-to-face… "I see you've got a nice guitar…" He smirked, as she noticed there were dried blood stains on the strings of his guitar and on the back of the nobs of his clearly older guitar. "Yea, but I don't really play that well." She sheepishly replied… "Butterfly…" He gently slid his hand onto her blushing, beauty-marked cheek. "Okay, I guess I'll give it a shot…" She blushed, giving in rather easily… "You're not always this obedient with your new friends, are you?" Eric asked, as they both noticed a couple one was an Asian man and another was a young woman with Ecchi-style breasts in an outfit that was a bit too provocative sobbing and being escorted out! "No, not always." Sukai replied, sharply as she pulled her guitar over her chest and tuned it a little bit… "Now, play!" He smirked, as he sat against the wall and gazed up at her. _This is for you, Eric… I hope your spirit can hear me, wherever you are! _Sukai thought as she began burning up her guitar and playing the solo introduction of the Inferno; causing everyone in the convention to look at her in "awe" and shock! "Ow!" She squealed, scatting a little bit… "That's it, just play with your soul… Louder!" Eric continued encouraging her, as she nailed the ending of the solo and everyone began roaring in applause for her! Including a few former friends, who quickly disappeared to their own problems and issues… "Kyaahhh!" Sukai squealed, happily as she gently fell to her knees and she gazed at Eric. "Nice." He grinned, as she placed her pale, pure, porcelain white, skeleton-bracelet-cuffed hand out for him… "Thanks, Eric. I really appreciate it…" She smiled lightly, as he took her hand firmly and they ended up standing chest-to-chest with each-other. "No, really, Skye… You're much greater, than you give yourself credit for…" He rubbed her cheek lovingly… "Tell me, Eric." Sukai began, "Yea, butterfly?" Eric asked her tenderly. "Do you believe in resurrection?" She asked him, boldly… "I do, definitely…" He grinned, as they leaned in closer-and-closer-and-closer-and-closer… And closer! And closer! And closer! And closer! And you really think, I'd let them make-out this early on? 😉 😉… "Let's go to that panel…" Eric was referring to the panel about The Crow: Brandon Lee's Legacy Panel in Panel Room #7. "Yea, Eric…" She nodded, cheerfully as they continued walking their fingers interlocked; all the whilst Sukai noticed a black-and-blue swallowtail butterfly following them as it landed on her index finger. "I think that you're feeling happy, right now…" Eric thought aloud, with a soft smirk. "I think so, too… Besides, love is forever. Real love, now that's forever…" Sukai grinned, watching the butterfly flutter on the top of the animatronic Crow's head. "Our friends seem to like each-other…" Eric grinned, "It would seem that way!" Sukai giggled…

_**For: Brandon Lee & Everyone Who Cried at "The Crow"… **_


End file.
